Two Can Play At This Game
by Captain Annie
Summary: The game: Seduction. The players: Our favorite Cajun and Southern Belle. It's a lovely one shot highlighting a few pleasurable moments the couple share on their date. RomyOne shot


Disclaimer: The X-Men aren't mine…

**WARNING**: This is rated M for a reason, there's going to be a lot of hot and heavy scenes in this piece and sexual situations will… arise. So if this type of literature offends you, don't read it.

This is an addition to my story Sweet Dreams, although it is not necessary to read the story to understand this piece.

**_Two Can Play At This Game_**

There it was again, five skilled fingers brushing across sensitive knees, causing them to knock together from the shock of touch. She had only been teasing him; she didn't realize he was dead set on seducing her. Her eyebrows knit together in defiance as she tried to stare her date down. He had no right to constantly be touching her when he knew what it did to her. Her emerald eyes flashed in anger as she slowly felt her body begin to betray her. She would not lose this dare to him, she would be strong, unbending, she was the untouchable, and she refused to be seduced. All rational thoughts fled when his warm hand enclosed her knee and slowly slid up her skirt.

Rogue bit back a gasp of shock and excitement when his fingers touched her core, lightly circling her tight nub of pleasure through her thin silk panties. Her muscles involuntarily flexed and she moved closer to his teasing fingers. The starting sparks of pleasure began coursing through her body from the instigation of his teasing fingers. And then, they were gone, like it had never happened. Rogue bit the inside of her cheek, glaring at her plate of untouched food in front on her. How did he do it? How could he tease her like this and act like nothing ever happened? That damn, insufferable Cajun. Sending a furious glare at the man sitting across the small table from her, Rogue began to think of ways to get him back.

Remy nonchalantly ate his hot and spicy dish of gumbo, every once and a while, winking at the beautiful woman across from him. He loved to tease her, tempt her, and have complete and absolute control over that flawless body of hers. Whenever she would turn to her food, his hands would return. Trailing warm fingers over her nearly bare legs, the pantyhose being extremely thin, playing with her soft skin and then pulling away whenever her breath hitched in excitement. His chere had dared him to seduce her, and Remy LeBeau never backed down from a dare.

As her mind raced with different ways to get back at the Cajun, her gaze wondered around the dimly lit café. It served good, ole Southern dishes in a dark, seductive atmosphere. The food smelled delicious and other patrons looked like they were enjoying their meals, hell, Remy was practically shoving the gumbo down his throat. And she would have loved to eat her meal, but a certain someone seemed to be distracting her. Rogue returned her gaze to her boyfriend, watching him slowly eat his meal, savoring every bite, and completely ignoring her. Seeing her chance, Rogue picked up her fork and scooped up a large helping of jambalaya and raised it to her lips. And then, there it was, a warm hand caressing her inner thighs, sweeping upwards to slowly trace over the seams of her lingerie. Rogue dropped her fork in exasperation, making quite a mess of scattered jambalaya on the table. She glared at Remy in disbelief; the man was still calmly eating his food as his other hand teased her body. His hooded gaze met hers as an amused smirk graced his sculpted lips, his crimson eyes daring her to say something.

Rogue slowly exhaled as his hand left her thighs, deciding that two can play at this game. She slid her hand under the table and gently cupped his member through his slacks, grinning in satisfaction when Remy began choking on his food in surprise. Steadily stroking her hand over his hardening member, Rogue teasingly began rubbing him harder, watching his bewitching eyes quickly flutter in enjoyment as they bore into her clear green eyes. When his breath became labored, Rogue removed her hand with a smug smirk at the way his mouth gaped in disbelief at her abandonment. "Listen closely Sugah," Rogue whispered in her thick Southern drawl, raising her leg to press her heel firmly against his hardness, watching his face slightly wince in pain, "Ah'm starving and very sexually frustrated, keep your hands to yourself while Ah eat, and we'll finish this at the club."

Remy slowly nodded his head in agreement and nearly sighed in relief when she removed the painful pressure against his tender member. To say he was pleased that she took a part in the seduction was an understatement; he was ecstatic. Now, understand that he was still a tad sore from her unnecessary use of force on the most favorite part of his anatomy, but at least he knew for sure that she was just as sexually frustrated as he was and would be up for anything tonight.

He watched her take her first bite of food. The way those luscious lips tenderly enclosed around the fork, pulling the food into her mouth and swallowing, her teasing tongue licked her lips after every bite drove Remy wild with excitement. Just imagining her mouth performing those same actions on him was arousing his already stiff member even more. He quickly inhaled his food and was faintly surprised to see that she had also finished.

Rogue couldn't stand it, the way those gorgeous eyes watched her every move and the amount of attention he focused on her lips. Her breath caught in excitement of the mere thought of what he was thinking, what he was imagining them doing. If her mutation didn't prohibit her from skin contact, she would had jumped him hours ago. In no time, she realized her food was gone and Remy had paid for the meal and risen, holding his hand out for her. Rogue smiled at the sexy man in front of her, those seductive crimson on black orbs, soft tousled auburn hair, tempting sculpted lips, and a hard muscled body, Remy LeBeau was the perfect package, and he was all hers.

Rogue graciously accepted his hand as they both made their way out of the café and towards the dance club across the street. Placing a possessive hand on the small of her back, Remy led her through the pulsating room. Bright, flashing lights flickered throughout the dark room, illuminating the sea of grinding and thrusting bodies. Rogue coyly shrugged out of his trench coat and asked him to place it in the coatroom for her. She winked at him and made her way to the edge of the dance floor to wait for him.

She had planned on waiting for him to rejoin her before dancing, but the sea of bodies seemed to open up, beckoning her go into the depths of the dancing crowd. Under normal circumstances, this many people with bare skin would have intimidated her. But not anymore, even though she still had yet to achieve control over her powers, she had become significantly more comfortable with them. Rogue sent a quick glance at her body, deciding she was aptly covered for this before sending a teasing wave at the ever-watching Cajun as she disappeared into the crowd.

Remy smirked in amusement as he watched her slip into the thickest part of the crowd. He quickly checked in his coat and made his way over to the bar, flashing his fake id and ordering a stiff drink. He smiled in pleasure as the warm liquid burned a trail down his throat before settling into his stomach, warming his entire body. Ignoring the appraising looks he was receiving from other female patrons, Remy made his way back to the dance floor, his chere was waiting. It wasn't hard to find her; Rogue's very presence was completely different than any other woman there. A type of small circle had enclosed around the Goth, hypnotized by her swaying hips as she danced to the beat of the fast paced song. For what seemed like the millionth time this night, Remy felt speechless at the sight of her. Those tempting full lips, her bewitching emerald eyes, silky chestnut hair with her trademark white streaks, and that tight miniskirt outfit she was sporting with the sheer green top took his breath away. She was sexy, confident, beautiful, sassy, and she was all his, none of these other guys stood a chance.

She felt his eyes on her; she always could detect his presence. Adding an extra sway to her hips, Rogue performed for her gathering audience. Dropping her head back to bare her creamy throat, she slowly caressed her body with gloved palms. Arching into her hands as they skimmed over her full chest, as her eyes locked gazes with her man. Tilting her head at his still figure in the mob of dancers, she motioned to her body, challenging him to meet her on the dance floor. A seductive smirk graced her lips as she slowly spun away from him, arching her back as she slowly dipped to the floor, giving him a tempting view of her rear as she teasingly thrusting forward.When her body once more lifted to her full height, his comforting hands spanned her waist, drawing her soft figure against his hard body. This time, he led the dance, bending his knees and guiding her body to move with his as he began to slowly grind to the music against her tempting body.

Rogue's fingers interlocked with his around her waist, pushing her rear even closer to his pelvis meeting his every thrust smoothly, moving as one. She bit her bottom lip in agony as the building pressure of his stiff arousal pressed firmly through her tight skirt. Dropping her head back to lean on his shoulder, she softly sighed in pleasure as he began placing heated kisses on her neck through the thin scarf he had recently given her.

Spinning in his arms so that she was now facing him, she ran her gloved hands over his tight shirt, savoring the feeling of his sinewy muscles. She smirked when she accidentally brushed against that sensitive spot on his sides, causing him to slightly twitch under her wandering palms. "Ticklish Cajun?" she grinned, pressed her body even closer to his in means to distract him as her fingers once more returning to his ticklish spot, causing him to slightly jump in surprise.

"Non," he grinning, lying through those perfect, white teeth as he nonchalantly moved her sneaky hands around his neck.

"What a horrible liar," she softly whispered in his ear, as she began to tickle him once more.

Remy let out a rich, warm laugh at her actions as his body began to squirm away from her dangerous fingers. His laughter caused a warm, tingling shiver down her spine making herstop tickling him as the heady sensation washed over her body. His laugh was so carefree and almost infectious, in fact, she too began smiling. Remy immediately felt the absence of her fingers and pulled her distracted frame against his body. "Chere, y're driving Remy mad," he murmured into her ear so that she could hear him over the blasting music.

Smiling even wider at his confession, she slyly lifted the thin scarf from around her neck, gently placing the material over his smirking lips. She gently lifted her lips up to meet his in a slow, tender kiss. Closing her eyes, she began applying more pressure to the kiss, satisfied when Remy's warm hands delved into her soft hair, grasping it and pulling her even closer.

Being careful not to touch her bare skin, Remy tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers firmly, letting out a groan of satisfaction when she once more began moving to the beat of the music, slowing grinding her hips against his. His hands slowly drifted down her back, slowly caressing it as the kiss deepened.

Now my dear readers lets not forget, the two were still playing their game of seduction. Neither liked to lose and both were confident on victory. And of course, they always had to do better than their adversary. So when Rogue would gently tease Remy, slightly biting his lip through the thin material all the while teasingly playing with his scruffy hair, Remy would counteract that by firmly grasping her rear and pulling her roughly against his body and proceeded to deepen the kiss. What the couple failed to realize while carrying on their little game of seduction was that there would never be a winner. They were both failing miserably with each other for the simple matter stood as thus, they didn't need to be seduced. They were both already head over heels in love with each other, although if asked they would both fervently deny it. At this point, they would merely say they were mildly attracted to one another, a rather large understatement. Now where were they? Oh yes…

Rogue felt hot; some indescribable sensation was burning at the pit of her stomach, slowly spreading across her entire frame, making every inch of her body tingle in excitement whenever he touched her. She felt herself leaning into his arousing touch, breaking away from the kiss and gasping as his hands slid over her stomach, gently brushing against her breasts. She began to take shorter breaths as his hands continued to tease her sensitive skin, burying her face into his covered shoulder and breathing in his musky scent. No longer caring if she won or lost the game, she was more concerned about satisfying this hungry urge that had settled deep within her body.

'Mon dieu,' Remy's thoughts murmured when his partner suddenly straddled his leg and began slowly thrusting against his more than willing body. He placed heated kisses along her covered shoulder, wrapping strong arms around her curvy figure and pulling her roughly against his own as the beat of the music seemed to gain in intensity. He felt her body begin grinding faster in order to meet the rapidly increasing beat of the music, digging her nails across his back and she pulled her soft body even closer to his.

Pressing his stiff member against her thigh, his hands raced over her torso to rest against her breasts, closing his warm hands around her full mounds, slightly squeezing them as he lightly nipped at her neck, drawing a strangling moan from his partner.

And then suddenly the music stopped as the DJ fumbled to pick a new song, abruptly causing the couple to snap out of their current state of mind and regain focus. Which in fact made them realize that yes, they were still at the club; yes, people were staring at them in shock/awe/ jealousy at their intimate display of affection; and no, they didn't give a damn they had an audience, but still decided to take their act outside.

And so the young couple quickly checked out the gentleman's trademark brown trench coat and with rapidly pounding hearts made their way outside of the club. Remy glanced at the motorcycle, he "borrowed", across the street and then thought of the ride home, realizing that he couldn't wait that long and still determined as ever to win this dare.

Rogue thoughts were similarly along the same lines, wondering what happened to his promising threat of having her moaning and thrusting into his hand by the end of the night. She was slightly disappointed at the thought of returning to the mansion, this night had been amazing and at times, seemingly out of a fantasy. She didn't want it to end. To say she was surprised when Remy un-expectantly led her away from the motorcycle and into a secluded alley was an understatement. Sure there was some confusion, but there was a hell of a lot more excitement coursing through her system.

Remy roughly grasped her forearms, lifting her off the ground and pushing her hard against the outside wall of the club. Rogue let a startled gasp at his unexpected roughness, but enjoyed it nonetheless. After all, some things were just better rough. She was sick of guys being all gentle and timid around her, why else would she have fallen for the rough-edged Cajun so quickly. He kept her pinned against the wall for a few seconds, darkly grinning at her, eying her flushed smiling face and heaving chest, it was easy to see she was just as turned on as he was. He had promised to give her pleasure tonight, and Remy LeBeau is a man of his word.

"Chere," he softly murmured as he begin to place light kisses over her sheer top, paying special attention to her breasts, "what turns y' on?"

Gaping at his question, a small smirk formed on her lips as she wiggled her body to slowly slide down from her pinned position, locking her legs around his hips and leaning back against the wall. "To tell yah the truth Sugah, a sexy Cajun with smoldering eyes and a cheesy accent really turns me on."

Grinning at her response, he nuzzled his face against her covered neck, murmured, "Remy's accent isn't cheesy, it's adorable and sexy as hell."

"Oh, that what Ah meant to say," she smiled back, leaning upwards to press a kiss on the crown of his head, using his soft hair as a barrier.

Remy continued to kiss her through the thin sheer covering top, creeping his way up to her covered neck, teasing the sensitive skin there. Gliding his warm palms against her thighs, Rogue could have sworn that it felt like his hands were touching her bare flesh the sensation felt so real. Gently unwinding her legs from his waist, he slowly lowered her to the ground, continuing to place heated kisses along her neck. No sooner had her feet touched the ground, had he lifted one of her legs back up, guiding it to its previous position around his lips once more pulling her closer to his body.

Rogue was vaguely aware of her head falling back against the cold, cement wall as he continued to kiss her sensitive neck. The slow flames of pleasure had already been building in her body, causing her to press herself even closer to him, searching for a release she knew he was bound to give her. And then, there they were again. His entire palm tenderly enclosed around her elevated thigh, slowly stroking her flesh, caressing her through the thin barrier of her stockings. His thumb continued stroking her skin in slow wide circles, creeping higher up her thigh, he began slightly nipped the base of her covered neck. Closer and closer his fingers teasingly caressed her inner thighs until they finally reached the hem of her silk panties through the thin layer of the pantyhose. Rogue bit her lip in anticipation, wondering if he was just going to tease her or actually finish something.

Pinning her more firmly against the wall with his hips, Remy reached up with one hand to place that wonderfully thin barrier of the scarf over her lips as he once more claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Demanding dominance over her soft mouth, he kissed her firmly, varying his kisses between small, fast nips that made her gasp and gentle probing kisses that brought sighs of satisfaction from her.

Rogue once more sighed in pleasure against his firm mouth, running her gloved fingers through his hair to pull his head even closer to her. And when he pressed his thumb against her already moist center and began slowly circling the tiny nub as he continued to kiss her, Rogue held onto him even tighter, closing her eyes tightly. Her figure began squirming in anticipation, pushing her body harder against his bewitching fingers, wanting a release from the burning sensation that had swept over her entire body. Soon the flames quickly became unbearable and she felt herself breaking away from the kiss and roughly grasping onto to his shoulders for support as she slowly began to thrust against his expert hand, which was now quickly rubbing her hot center. Letting out a strangling moan, her eyes snapped open to stare into his burning orbs.

Watching the pleasure and satisfaction creep over her face, Remy quickened the pace of his circling fingers, not even noticing when she began painfully digging her nails into his shoulders while bringing her face down closer to his own. He heard her start to take short, raspy breaths as she began thrusting more urgently against him. Caught up in her bliss, Remy was vaguely aware of his own breaths becoming shorter and more ragged. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other; bare lips a breath away from touching. They could feel each other's warm breaths washing over their faces and wanted nothing more than to close that distance between them.

Rogue had gotten to the point when she felt like she couldn't take this building pressure any longer and let a strangled moan of satisfaction when her body quickly went taunt with anticipation and found its release. Drawing in deep gasping breaths, she sagged in contentment against Remy strong arms and began to place slow kisses along his shoulder blades. Sliding her blissfully sated body down to the ground, she lifted Remy's lowered chin to meet his gaze as he vainly tried to catch his breath. "Now Sugah," she smiled with the wonderful feeling of a tension free, relaxed body, "it's your turn."

Slowly sliding her palms down his body she was faintly surprising to see that he didn't have a hard on. Staring at him unsurely with wavering emerald eyes she waited for some type of explanation. Letting out a sigh of aggravation, Remy buried his head into her shoulder as he deep chuckle emitted from his body, "I lost it after dat last moan y' made."

"What?" Rogue tried her hardest to hide her satisfied grin that she, the untouchable, was able to make a guy loose control.

"Dis has never happened to Remy before in his entire life. Chere, what da hell are y' doing to me?" he mockingly accused.

"So," she slyly began, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug, "does this mean Ah win the bet?"

"What!" he exclaimed loudly, "Remy won dis bet!"

"Well, apparently Ah did too if you received pleasure from it as well," she grinned, teasingly tickling his sides.

"Den who gave y' dat beautiful orgasm against de club wall. Moi, Monsieur Remy LeBeau. I did all de work chere!" he protested, fighting the grin that was threatening to emerge.

"Hmm, yes you're right. Ah do vaguely remember receiving some type of pleasure," she teased, challenging him with a mocking grin, "Ah guess we can call it a tie."

"Dis isn't a tie, Remy won," he argued, smoothly picking her up and carrying her across the parking lot to the bike.

"Ha, the night is still young LeBeau, I'll get yah back when we get to the mansion," she winked, slyly adding, "but we have to let yah recuperate for a while, Ah don't want to push yah too _hard_."

"Chere, y' humor astounds Remy. Are y' always dis witty or only around dis handsome Cajun," he retorted, gently placing her on the bike, "and y' shouldn't be so cocky. Y' could get charged wit some type of indecent exposure charge for what happened back dere."

"Yeah," she reluctantly agreed, hugging his back tightly as he climbed onto the bike in front of her, "it was rather kinky… not bad for a first date Cajun."

"Not bad at all chere," he grinned in response, revving the engine of the powerful motorcycle and peeling out of the parking lot.

Back at the mansion…

The man calmly snuffed out his cigar and took one last drink of his beer. He could smell them; they were about a mile away. Calmly retreating into the shadows of the garage, the stocky man with unusually hairy sideburns patiently awaited the return of his precious motorcycle.

A few minutes later, a sadistic smirk graced his thin lips as his dark eyes watched the young couple walk the bike into the garage, having shut off its motor at the entrance of the gate. They both looked a mess with their wrinkled clothing, tangled hair, and swollen lips… although how they got around her mutation to kiss was beyond his comprehension at this late hour. They smelled like sweat, smoke, alcohol, and… sex. His eyes narrowed in anger, the Cajun was going to get it.

The distinct sound of six thin, adamantium blades emerging from the hands of the enraged Logan warned the distracted couple that they were busted. "Logan," Rogue began in a shaky voice, stepping in front of Remy to block him from Logan's approaching figure, "Ah can explain everything."

"Oh you'll have plenty of time to explain everything Stripes, in the Danger Room, during your early morning sessions for the next month that you'll be sharing with our new teammate Gambit here," he replied, eyeing Remy dangerously.

"Alright Logan, Ah completely agree, we deserve to be punished, we broke curfew," she sighed in relief, as she led Remy out of the garage, she was afraid Logan was going to do something more drastic.

Grinning at their retreating figures, Logan continued, "Go right ahead upstairs and shower Rogue, me and Gambit will be waiting for you in the Danger Room."

"It's three in the morning," Rogue answered unbelievably.

"Well, I did say early morning practices, now didn't I darling?" he smirked, loved having the upper hand; he was looking forward to fighting this kid who decided to fool around with the girl he had always viewed as a daughter.

"Logan," she protested, frantically looking at the two men, "yah can't be serious."

"I'd hurry if I were you Stripes," he grinned, swatting the glowing red cards out of the Cajun's hands and roughly grabbing him by the scruff of his neck as he dragged Remy in the direction of the Danger Room, "with the type of mood I'm in, I wouldn't trust myself alone with your new friend here."

"Well then, Ah don't really need to shower," Rogue forced a grin on her worried face and hurried to catch up with Logan.

"Get a shower, I can smell what you did tonight," he shouted over his shoulder, smirking when he saw her face flush red in embarrassment as she took off into a sprint towards the mansion.

"Well, den, in dat case mon ami, Remy should be getting a shower as well," Remy pointedly reminded the enraged hairy man, who merely tightened his hold on Remy's neck and continued to drag him through the side door leading to the Danger Room.

"Gambit, after I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never laid eyes on Rogue," Logan growled, pushing Remy into the Danger Room.

"Or dis will merely strengthen Remy's resolve for going out with her," Remy snapped back, eagerly reaching into his trench coat for his bo-staff and playing cards.

Snorting at his cockiness, Logan cracked his neck to warm up, motioning for Remy to begin, "Lets see what you've bub…"

Remy blearily watching the metal doors close, leaving him alone in the large room with the ferocious little man. "Welcome t' de X-Men," he dryly murmured under his breath, slipping into his fighting stance and preparing for the longest night… er… morning of his life.

**A/N**: Well, I had to add my little bit of Logan humor in there somewhere. Sorry for all of you who wanted a lemon, I couldn't come up with anything really creative, but I have an idea and will put it in my next story.I kinda tried a different type of writing style in this story, I would appreciate any type of feedback on what worked and what needs improvement. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this!


End file.
